Ouran Life!
by Nikki Lakes
Summary: This is a set of chapters about various things that happen to the Hosts, just a lot of fun for me to right them.
1. The Injury

**AN: First chapter updated! Whoo! let us continue on the updating road! Imagine in episode 15, when the vase falls from the window above Haruhi, that Kaoru doesn't help her in time, and she is harmed by it, this is an idea I thought of while watching it, I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I wish I did, but I do not!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked in the back yard of Pension Misuzu, having just hung up the laundry on the line to dry. It was then that she noticed Hikaru alone, sweeping on the back porch before making the decision to walk over to him, once there she began to speak softly, "Kaoru? You're out here alone? Where's Hikaru?"<p>

Kaoru looked at her, and his only reply being, "he went to get some trash bags for us." Haruhi's simple response being, "oh." and then a couple seconds later, "do you still think you'll win?" she asks, hearing Tamaki playing the piano inside the day inn.

Kaoru smiled, a wondering look passing across his angled features, "I don't know... Kyoya-Sempai's created a monster. The boss didn't even know this place had a piano till he pointed it out to him."

Above the duo, two girls staying at the Inn opened their window, one in pink, the other in blue. The pink leaned forward a bit too far to better see the sights out of the window but in her leaning she knocked the flower vase off balance, watching as the flower vase sitting there fell forward, the girl making a noise of shock when she noticed. Kaoru turned to looked up when he heard the noise of surprise, though when he noticed the vase falling he began moving towards Haruhi, though he knew he would be too late, "look out!" he screamed, his arm reaching out to her.

Haruhi looked up to see the clay pot falling towards her, her eyes widened before she flinched down, her hands coming up to shield her eyes, though her head was what got most of the force of impact. When the pot landed on her head it shattered then, and Haruhi found herself on the ground.

She was aware, her face and head felt warm almost, and it felt as though she had some type of liquid on her as she reached up to wipe it off, but she couldn't get full connection to her hands, something that made her panic internally, though she could do no more than wiggle as much as she could, which was not much at all, and whimper softly at the painful touches that burdened her worse.

She heard buzzing around her, fast talking, she recognized the voices but couldn't pin point them exactly at that moment, the throbbing in her head too great to be able to focus.

~Back to right after she was injured~

All Kaoru saw was blood and he freaked, his breath coming in fast pants, his eyes wide with fear and worry as the host club appeared from the loud screaming,

Tamaki was by Haruhi's side, "oh no... Haruhi, HARUHI! HARUHI! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME!" all the answer he got were small whimpers of pain, but that was enough for him, it meant she was alive, after all.

Honey hovered over to the side, tears in his eyes as he clung to Mori's hand, "is Haru-Chan gonna die?" He questioned softly, the big fat tears rolling down his face as he quickly scampered up Mori's back. Kyoya looked grim, "no, but she needs to get to a hospital, fast." Hikaru just looked shell shocked as Kaoru appeared beside him, quickly beginning to survey him for any injuries himself, "are you hurt?" he asked. Kaoru shook his head, "no, the vase only hit her." His tone was very morbid, simply caught up in his own terrible thoughts.

The two girls in the room above ran down, tears streaming, "we're so sorry! We didn't mean to! It fell!" Mori looked at them, "call the paramedics, now." they nodded and called 1-1-9 quickly. (A/N: I believe that is the emergency number for Japan that's what Wikipedia told me... so... yeah... :D?)

Tamaki watched as the paramedics loaded his precious girl onto a stretcher and they looked at the 6 of them, "do any one of you want to go with her?" they asked. Tamaki nodded, "I'm going with her." Of course it was Hikaru who tried to argue, "Why should you-"

He was cut off when Tamaki shot him a dirty glare, I don't want to hear it, you have your brother, Haruhi is mine, and I'm not losing her." he got in the ambulance with the paramedics and held Haruhi's hand as they began the bumpy ride.

Hikaru was shocked yet again as he looked at everyone, "let's go! We have to get to the hospital!" They all nodded, piled in a limo and all left at once.

Haruhi was rushed into the hospital, and Tamaki made to wait in the waiting room, as he paced around, biting his nails in worry.

The hosts ran in soon, various greetings coming from the hosts members, such as "Boss" from the twins and "Tama-Chan!" squealed from little Honey. When the hosts arrived next to him the speaking started at once "how is she?" Hikaru asked. "Will she be ok?" Kaoru finished. Honey had tears in his eyes as he asked his own question directly after them, "is Haru-Chan in pain?"

Tamaki sighed, "We won't know until she comes out of surgery, they had to go in to remove glass from her head..."

Kyoya frowned taking notes, "I think since this was a host related situation, we can remove all bills to be paid, using the 8 million yen she owes us, say her medical cost should be 100 million yen, and her budget now is 600 million yen, it will turn out to be 500 million hundred yen." he said, mostly to himself as the other hosts fluttered worriedly.

Mori frowned, "will all of you calm down, she'll be fine, she'll pull through, she's tougher then she looks." he used a quote from Haruhi herself, from the time where Honey had gotten lost in the jungle.

Tamaki nodded, "you're right Mori-Sempai, and she's strong, very strong." An hour went by before a nurse poked her head in, "is there a host club here?" The 6 stood, and looked to the nurse.

The nurse smiled, "Miss Fujioka is not fully awake, but awake enough, and she's asking for you all, in fact she's said every one of your full names, your first names, your nicknames, everything, the poor dear is so confused at where she is, we figure you all will help her a lot more then we can." she led them into a small white room.

Haruhi and her petite frame laid on the small, but giant looking bed, small because it was a small bed, but giant in comparison to the stick of a girl lying upon it.

Tamaki rushed to her side and held her hand, "Haruhi?" he said softly. Haruhi whimpered, half awake, but not fully there, "sem... pai..." Tamaki smiled in relief, "you're okay, thank goodness." he kissed the back of her hand gently.

There was a moment of silence before he sighed as he talked to her, "you gave us all quite a scare again, Haruhi, but this time, you did nothing wrong, you're so strong, and I'm very proud of you Haruhi." he said as he soothed her hair gently.

The entire host club teared up as they went over and each of them was touching Haruhi in some way. Hikaru had a hand resting on her cheek. Kaoru holding her other hand, Honey half hugging her waist, and both Kyoya and Mori had a hand on either of her legs.

Tamaki smiled, "when you wake up, we'll all be waiting for you, Haruhi."

In the mind of Haruhi she felt like she was underwater but she couldn't get up, as she struggled with the semi-consciousness but just couldn't get past the invisible barrier yet.

Haruhi soon gave up her fight as she went to sleep. A nurse stood in the hallway as she smiled sadly, she came in and checked all of Haruhi's vitals, and she stopped as she moved Haruhi's hair out of her face, "she's very beautiful, but her beauty is nothing compared to the strength she holds, the entire time before they got her to sleep, so they could operate, she stayed silent no matter the pain, she had tears in her eyes, but she never let them go, she's the strongest person I've met."

Tamaki smiled at the nurse, "she's too self-sacrificing for her own good." he still held onto Haruhi's hand. The nurse smiled and nodded, "doesn't surprise me, now, we have to go call her... 'father'."

The host club gave her a knowing look when she quoted 'father' as she left, leaving the host club alone with Haruhi once again.

The host club sat around for around an hour without moving an inch, just staring at Haruhi, willing her to wake, but down the hall, "Haruhi! Haruhi! Where's my little girl you worthless punks they call doctors!" Tamaki sighed, "Ranka is here..."

The other hosts made sure to keep their distance as Ranka came in, "stay away from my little girl!" he yelled, thinking Tamaki was a doctor, as he aimed up a kick at him.

Haruhi's eyes snapped open as she turned, watching as the kick aimed for Tamaki came closer and closer, her arm stretching out before she cried out, the IV in her arm causing a twinge of pain, which stopped Ranka in his tracks, falling to the ground dramatically.

Tamaki quickly moved closer to Haruhi, shushing her softly as he watched a nurse come in, fixing the IV carefully before she once again left, leaving them alone.

Haruhi sat up slowly, despite the protests of both Tamaki and her father, making a face at both of them she began speaking, her breath a little hoarse from the breathing tube they had had her on while in surgery, "I'm fine, you guys are worrying over nothing."

Tamaki chuckled, "yes after having glass removed from your head, you're going to be perfectly fine." he sighed, but just LOOKED relieved, knowing that Haruhi was safe and sound, well as safe as she could be in the hospital after the accident had already occurred.

Haruhi smiled and shrugged, "pretty much." she joked. The rest of the night the entire host club, plus Ranka, chatted, fooled around, and flirted with nurses, when it came bed time, they all created various palates in the floor, except Tamaki, who curled up beside Haruhi on her bed and held her securely.

The next 30 minutes was spent with the entire host club saying good night to one another, when it was time for Haruhi to say her goodnights, all they heard was soft snores.

Tamaki smiled, "goodnight club members... and Ranka." And with that, the lights died down and the room filled with soft snores. Tamaki was the last to fall asleep as he kissed Haruhi's forehead, smiling sleepily, before he conked out like the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you think I should continue! I depend on 3 review (I know not many!). Please! :D I want to see what others think of my story! I really tried, I hope you liked it!<strong>


	2. Changed Forever

**To the reviews I recieved, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really mean it, I was so down today, and when i saw your reviews you have no idea how much it ment to me to see all those compliments to my story. Thank you, if I could, I would give you all fudge, but since I cannot, here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ouran, but if i did, Kyoya and Tamaki would have a bromance, Hikaru and Kaoru would have a twincest for real, Haruhi would be with that one guy she shot down in middle school, Honey would marry Usa-Chan, and Mori would join a secret agency and be a combat trainer, and Honey would of course help.**

It was 2 agonizingly long weeks before Haruhi was released, and during this time club members, club guests, their parents, everything and everyone came to wish her fast healing. Even Misuzu came and stayed for a day, 'she' and Ranka chatted like two peeping birds the whole time.

Tamaki smiled when a nurse came in a took the i.v's out of Haruhi's arm, "there ya go honey, you're free to go, just let your dad to sign you out, and we'll help you to your car." she left then.

Tamaki smiled, "you're finally busting out Haruhi! You can actually be free again!"

Haruhi smiled at that, "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble."

Tamaki shook his head, "no no, you're no trouble, we are happy to be able to help you back onto your feet, and keep you company while we do."

Haruhi smiled and hugged Tamaki, "thank you." she blushed when she realized what she had done and let go quickly, "i-i-i'm sorry..."

Tamaki chuckled, "its ok." he held her still against his chest and without his knowledge he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Haruhi froze a bit but then relaxed against him, melting into the kiss. She snaked her arms around the back of his neck.

Tamaki smirked as he finally broke the kiss and just held her close, as Haruhi had a bit of panting going on, not having been ready for the kiss, and had forgotten to breathe.

Tamaki chuckled softly, "you're amazing Haruhi."

Haruhi blushed, "if i'm amazing, you're magnificent."

Tamaki kissed her gently again, silencing her, and like that, their lives changed forever.

**~Sorry really cheesy i know... but i couldnt think of anything else Dx writers block... also why its so short... so sorry... anyway... i'll try and do a better chapter next time... just right now i wanted this chapter published so i didnt have to keep you all waiting too much longer... I hope you dont mind all the cheesy fluffy ness... x3 I hope you will review, but not be brutal about it... i know this chapter is horrible... i'll try my best to do better, i promise.~**


	3. The Bullies

**Ok~ I wanted to say this now, so its out of the way. I have NOT read the manga, after I finished the anime~which I watched 3 times~ I started to read the manga, and I would continue IF I was not in band camp at the moment. I'm exhausted and the only thing I'm doing on the computer is writing to my reviewers. I'm sorry if my writing is completely horrible, I hope you wont be harsh about it, cause right now, I'm just trying to continue writing like I want some of the amazing stories to continue to do...**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

Haruhi sighed as she sat in class, she was able to be back in class for 3 days, and in those 3 days she was already caught up with ALL of her homework, even though she was stressing herself to breaking point.

She could feel the stress bubbling over as she went to her next class. A couple of the school bullies, which every school has, went and purposefully tripped her, laughing at her as she fell flat on her face, on the concrete outside. **(A/N: Some schools have to go outside the switch classes, mine is one of them...)**

Haruhi let out a strangled screech as she fell. She felt the tears prickle as she sat up on her knees, her face burning from where she scrapped across the ground.** (A/N: When scraps burn...)**

Hikaru ran over to Haruhi quickly, "Haruhi! Are you ok?" he asked, worriedly. Haruhi just nodded, while Kaoru started to pretty much attack the bullies. **(A/N: Think of The Sun, The Sea, and the Host Club, Episode 8 where Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed the thugs and beat them up... yeah... just not beating up... more like tackling...)**

After Kaoru was lounging on the bullies, holding them down some how, that's when the entirety of the Host Club showed up. Mori and Kyoya held on to the bullies. While Tamaki helped Haruhi up gently, "Kaoru run to Haruhi's next class and tell her that Haruhi is in the Host Club, and that Haruhi had fallen." He was sure to use Haruhi's name instead of 'she' which he had trained himself to do around other people.

Kaoru nodded, saluted, "yes sir!" then tore off towards the other building. Tamaki looked to Mori and Kyoya, "take the delinquents to my father, I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy at all to hear that these two tried to injure the brightest student in his school." They both nodded and hurried off with the bullies.

Honey, who stood to the side, whimpered, "is Haru-Chan going to be okay? Me and Usa-Chan are worried." he said, as he hugged his 'Usa-Chan'. Tamaki nodded, "she'll be fine, Honey-Sempai, she just needs to get cleaned up. Come with us, to the Music Room, you can get Haruhi some tea while i clean her up, and you can even split a dessert with her?" Honey-Sempai's eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights, "oh yes! I would love to Tama-Chan!"

Tamaki smiled softly as Honey bounced to the Music Room happily, already knowing what to fix and everything. Tamaki sat Haruhi on the couch gently as he got the first aid kit. Haruhi looked horrible, she barely kept the tears from bubbling over; her face, hands, and knees were covered in cuts, all of which were bleeding.

Tamaki got the disinfectant and gently washed off all her cuts, humming/singing a soft song in french to her, "Ainsi font, font, font, Les petites marionnettes, Ainsi font font font, Trois petits tours, Et puis s en vont, Elle reviendront, Les petites marionnettes, Elles reviendront, Quand les autres partiront."

When she was all bandaged up he gently sat beside her and pulled her close, as she awkwardly just leaned into him, but before she let herself get accustomed she bolted for the bathroom as she slammed and locked the door, the door an automatic locking one, as she started to get sick, holding her arms around her waist, her entire body trembling violently.

Tamaki frowned as he could hear her, he searched frantically for a key to the bathroom but by time he had flipped the entire Music Room upside down, Haruhi stumbled out, looking quite pale. Tamaki rushed over and caught her as she fell forward, whimpering, "I'm sorry... I don't want to be a bother... I'm just going to the back to lie down for a while..."

Tamaki stood up, cradling Haruhi, "no Haruhi, you need to go home, you're too over worked, your body is telling you to rest, and if you do not rest, you're going to get even worse, I'll talk to my father, and he can talk to the teachers, this is a business, unless every student is happy, its not going to be successful." he said, in a gentle but firm tone.

Haruhi just nodded weakly, not having the energy to fight any longer, as her eyes drooped sleepily. Tamaki called for the Hosts, while he lied Haruhi on the couch to sleep, "okay men! Operation de-stress Haruhi is a go! From now until she is 100% she is not to lift a finger. Got that?" Kaoru and Hikaru saluted in perfect sync, "yes sir!"

Honey, Mori, and Kyoya just nodded, as Kyoya took notes on unknown facts, which no one had not a clue what he ever wrote down. Tamaki nodded, "until she's reached that 100% she's going to be bed bound, unless it is to use the rest room! One of the hosts will always be by her side! Now its time to figure out the schedule." For a hour they debated hours of time they would be there, they decided: Kaoru- 8am-10am, Kyoya- 10am-12pm, Honey/Mori- 12pm-2pm, Hikaru- 2pm-4pm, and Tamaki- 4pm-Until Haruhi's father gets home.

They broke apart and Tamaki looked to Kyoya, "inform the girls that Haruhi is not feeling too well, and I'm taking care of her, I'll be taking her to my father so he can see for himself the shape she is in, then i will take her home and watch over her until her father gets home." The entire Host Club nodded and disbanded as the day went according to the current plan they had thought of.

**Well thats actually a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself... I really really tried with this one because the last one I gave you, was horrible. I hope you enjoy and I will try and continue writing ASAP, at the moment I'm just so busy with band camp I hardly have time to breath. Thank you my wonderful readers, I cherish you all.**


	4. Tik Tok

Sorry, Junior year has started so I've been kindly swamped, not to mention some Wednesdays my afternoon will now be taken, along with Monday, Thursday, Friday, and 3 Saturdays, Band is a full time gig... I'm sorry that I have not been able to update, but I'll be trying my best, I'm having a bit of a writers block at the moment.

~Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Nor do I own Ke$ha's Tik Tok ~Giggle~ ~

* * *

><p>During the next week, Haruhi was completely forced into bed rest, as the Host Club took their turns in watching over her, she was never alone, to her displeasure.<p>

Haruhi was pacing back and forth through her room as Kyoya sat on a chair beside her bed, writing down on a note pad, "you know Haruhi, pacing around like that isn't going to help anyone, why don't you just take a nap until Honey and Mori-Sempai get here, then they can take you out to the market? I'm sure the outing would be nice, but they'll be over protective, so probably half an hour, to an hour of shopping, but you will not be able to lift a finger any, and you'll have to keep Honey off the candy, but after that, you'd have a wonderful time."

Haruhi could feel the irritation mark form on her head, "you know you really have a horrible way of explaining a happy situation," she said as she sit down, putting her head in her hands. She looked down at her pink bunny fluffy pajama pants and sighed, "its just so boring, why can't I just go back to school?"

Kyoya smiled, "cause Tamaki cares for you so much, it kills him to see someone sick, you know his mother was taken away from him, because she was sick, so she had to be left behind, and he misses her more then anything. If you were to fall ill, he'd kill himself over how he'd end up losing the two most important people in his life."

Haruhi kinda froze and sighed, "fine... I'll stay down, for now." she lied down under her blankets and curled up silently.

Kyoya smirked a bit, he knew he made her give up the fight against him, as he hummed a random tune, and unconsciously started to sing, "don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, tonight Ima fight till we see the sunlight, Tik Tok on the clock put the party on stop, oh whoa whoa."

Haruhi started to laugh, hard, at Kyoya, unable to calm herself as she started to hyperventilate, still lying in bed, "oh my gosh! My ribs hurt!"

Kyoya looked thoroughly confused as he helped her calm down, "what was so funny, Haruhi?" Haruhi started to giggle again, "you were singing Tik Tok!" Kyoya got his own little irritation bump, "its not funny..." he said sourly.

Haruhi took an half hour to finally calm down and start yawning again, "thanks for the laugh Kyoya-Sempai," she smiled softly, "thank you for everything, when everyone else is all together, I'll thank them all also."

Kyoya nodded, "no reason for thanks, but it would be rude for me not to say it, so you're welcome Haruhi." Haruhi was dozing for the next 15 minutes until she conked out, curled up on her bed.

Kyoya swapped with Mori and Honey when the time came and went on his way to school.

* * *

><p>~Short chapter I know... But the next chapter will be a bit longer, The shopping trip~! :3 I love you readers, thank you for not giving up on my story, I know I'm a horrible writer compared to some really amazing authors, I'm such an amateur, I'm trying for you all, I really appreciate having you all. Thank you. ~Nikki Lakes~ ~<p>

Honey: :o! We get to go to the commoner's market again?

Me: -Nods- yes Honey-Sempai, you can even buy some candy while you're there!

Mori: Don't forget to brush your teeth.

Me: -jumps cause I forgot Mori was part ninja assassin(in my mind)-

Tama: Where am i during this D:~

Me: School, have funnnn ~ :3 Haruhi-Chan, Honey-Sempai, and Mori-Sempai will have fun without you xP

Tama: ~Screams from his own stupid theater of his mind~ Haruhi~ No not my daughter~!

Yeah that's right! I take up more room now~ I hope my little rant down here has kept your attention a bit longer xP Love you all!3

~Fin~


	5. Mother Dear

**Well this is the newest chapter I have written, I hope you enjoy, but so you know, I DID NOT WRITE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

Haruhi sighed as she was finally relieved of bed rest, after 2 agonizingly long, painfully boring, weeks.

Tamaki sat flirting with some of this regulars, "that's right, we cared for our precious little Haruhi for 2 weeks straight."

All the girls oohed and aahed, followed by some fan girls swooning.

At the other end of the room Haruhi smiled, pressing on her "natural" charm, as the girls were being a bit over protective, "I'm fine girls, I promise. I was well taken care of by my dad and all the sempais, and it was nice to be able to keep near my mother's memorial shrine, so i could pay my respects to her every hour."

Haruhi teared up a bit, these were not false tears, they were 100% real and true.

Tamaki saw the tears and rushed over, "Haruhi? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

Haruhi whined as she tried to make the tears disappear, "I'm fine, just emotional is all..." she promised.

Tamaki frowned, "come on, come with me to the sitting room so you can calm down." he held his hand down to her and helped her stand, leading her back to the piano room.

Haruhi followed quietly, sniffling quietly as slow tears fell, she may have been strong, but even the strongest girls have their weakest times.

Tamaki sat down on the piano bench and pulled Haruhi so she was half cradled and he played the piano for her, singing to her softly.

Haruhi just lied her head on his chest as the slow tears fell, "I'm sorry I can't be stronger sempai, I don't want to be a burden... but... I'm just sorry..."

Tamaki shushed her gently, "oh my darling Haruhi, its alright to cry, its just fine, you need to let out those pent up emotions, it will make you sick to your stomach from all the stress, you're too young to have a stomach ulcer." he joked lightly.

Haruhi couldn't help but to crack a small smile, "thank you sempai, I'm so thankful i have you.."

Tamaki smiled and kissed her forehead gently and went back to playing his song he had written for Haruhi.

Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder and smiled sadly, "I wish mom was here, she would love you Tamaki-Sempai."

Tamaki frowned, "that's why you were crying huh? You thought of your mother?"

Haruhi nodded, "yes... I just miss her... its hard to explain... but you know how I feel, it seems you're one of the ones I can count on most, and I thank you for that too."

Tamaki smiled, "its all my pleasure Haruhi, you can always come to me for everything and anything, I'll always be here for you."

**Well that's it!~ I wrote another chapter! and this time i wrote it via Google docs! No more notepad for me! woot!~ And I know this is short, just wanted to give you a chapter, and thanks to the Breaking Benjamin, my writing rut is no more(mostly)!**


	6. Ai

**Sorry its been so long since I've posted! Sleep, School, and Band are the reasons! I didn't forget about you! My schedule just wont let me fill you all in, and in 3 or so weeks i wont even be able to update on Saturdays for 3 weeks! Until then I'll try and update EVERY Saturday! I'll try my best!**

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own the Ouran High School Host Club... but I do own Ai~ My idea~ Oh yea~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi sang softly as she folded laundry, she had plans to go over to the second mansion, where Tamaki was living now, and stay with him and the rest of the hosts there, having a huge sleep over for not apparent reason.<p>

Before she could go though, she had to finish laundry, and clean every room in the tiny apartment to perfection. If she did not get that done, she told herself she would have to wait to go over there later then planned.

She sang the lullaby her mother had sang to her when she was still tiny as she closed her eyes and let her mind drift, able to really do the chores without looking, having a sense of how to do it perfectly because of having to do it for many odd years now.

As soon as the tiny apartment was almost glowing from cleanliness there came a knock at the door. Haruhi went over and opened the door, "hello?"

"Haru-Chan!" screamed Honey Sempai as he launched himself at Haruhi in a tight hug. Causing Haruhi to scream, frightened, and fell onto her bottom. Honey was a bit heavier then he thought he was, he was only 15 or so pounds lighter then Haruhi.

Haruhi yelped when she landed on the broom she had been sweeping with, gritting her teeth as she stood with Honey attached to her side.

Mori came to her rescue as he came over and took Honey off of her, "Honey you know better, you hurt Haruhi when you jumped on her, apologize, or no cake tonight for desert." Mori had became a bit more parental with Honey after the episode with the cavity.

Honey whined, "sorry Haru-Chan, I didn't mean to hurt you." Haruhi hugged him gingerly, a bruise already forming on her back, as she faked a smile, "its okay Honey sempai, I'm fine."

Mori gave her a look that told her that he knew what actually happened but didn't say a word. Honey went to Mori and held his hand like the child he was at heart, "Tama-Chan asked us to come pick you up for the sleepover, so you wouldn't have to walk so far, plus there are bears in the forest, and he thought the worse might happen," Honey said this all with a creepily happy face, as he explained something so gruesome with a happy face.

Haruhi nodded slowly, "I'm glad you both came to pick me up... but I still have to do some stuff around the house..." she looked around and realized there was nothing else to do, she blushed when she realized her mistake, "never mind... I guess I am done... lemme just pack my bag real quick, wait right here."

She ran to her bedroom and changed out of her comfortable pajamas into a flowy sundress, white with pink and purple flowers, and put on white ballet flats. She smiled as she pinned back her bangs with a tiny, pink bow clip.

She packed a bag with one set of pajamas, pink ones, and another dress for tomorrow, this one was white with little pink hearts all over it. She placed her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, perfume, and finally... the most precious cargo... it was her own stuffed pink teddy bear, she had received it from her mother the day before she had passed away, and it always went with her, where ever she went.

Haruhi smiled sadly as she zipped up her bag and put it on her shoulders before going out to the guys, "I'm ready."

Mori smiled softly, "well lets go before Tamaki loses his mind even more then he already has."

Haruhi giggled softly and nodded, "yes, lets." She took one of Honey's hands and one of Mori's as they walked to the limo, Haruhi happier then she had been in a couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked the story~ I was having a sneezing attack while writing it so my mind and throat are both dead x.x Thank you Breaking Benjamin for giving me the guidance to write this story~ You cleared my head and allowed creative juices to flow~ I'll try my best to post another chapter either tomorrow or Monday(Three day weekend! NO BAND PRACTICE MONDAY!) Oh sleep how I have missed you... now for the little rant between host members...<strong>

**Honey: Haru-Chan you have a stuffed toy too?**

**Haruhi: Yes, his name is Ai. **

**Tamaki: Oh mi gosh oh mi gosh oh mi gosh! My little Haruhi has a little teddy to match mine3!~**

**Kyoya: -silent- These are the people i associate myself with? Really? **


	7. Family

**Well I am so so sorry about not writing until now... I kinda just forgot... I hope you can forgive me... Dx! Dont kill me :D? I would just like to say, I'm really proud of this chapter... I think it turned out well :D!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

Honey Sempai sang at the top of his lungs happily during the drive to Suoh Estate. Haruhi sat with her legs crossed, messing with her dress, a bit self conscious from wearing guy clothes so often, she just wasn't use to dresses.

Mori was silent as he looked out the window, bags formed under his eyes from lack of sleep, he had been staying up lately to try and help his mother, whom was ill, but nothing he did ever helped her, she was just getting worse.

This would be the first time he would be away from his mother in 2 weeks overnight, he had always been by her bedside constantly, just trying to help in any way he could.

The doctors had said that his mother only had a short amount of time left to live, so he was afraid to leave her side, she was so weak now, only skin and bone.

He silently vowed, he wouldn't drag his friends down, he would have to stay at least attentive so they did not notice his true emotions, he just couldn't turn this fun day into a sob fest for him.

Haruhi looked over at him, she could tell something was wrong but she would have to ask him about it later, when Honey Sempai, or any of the other Sempai's, weren't in the room, she didn't want to embarrass him.

The limo pulled up to the Suoh Estate, Honey Sempai jumped out first, then came Mori and finally Mori helped Haruhi out of the car, like any gentleman would.

Haruhi's eyes widened at the giant estate standing infront of her, "this is Tamaki's home?" she said in disbelief.

Mori nodded, "yes it is, its actually smaller then the main estate, this is the second estate." Haruhi's eyes turned into that of a saucer dish.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya came out of the 'home' and ran over, "Welcome to the Suoh's Second Estate, home of the soon to be greatest slumber party in the history of slumber parties!" Announced Tamaki as he swung Haruhi around like a little kid.

Haruhi squealed, "no put me down! Mori-Sempai! Help!" Mori looked over with his serious look and plucked Haruhi out of Tamaki's arms like he had done before, cradling her as he walked forward to the house without a word, Honey bouncing by his side, unaffected.

Tamaki's jaw dropped, Hikaru and Kaoru busted into a fit of giggles, falling and rolling on the ground laughing, even Kyoya chuckled lightly as he followed after Mori.

Tamaki finally snapped out of it and launched after them, kicking up dust when he did, "that's my little girl! Give her back!" he yelled. Mori rolled his eyes, "your little girl is not a doll, you don't sling her around like one."

Tamaki pouted, "I wasn't slinging her.. I was spinning her," he said a bit childishly. Kyoya smirked lightly, "now now Tama-Chan," he teased, "that is no way to treat your guests, you haven't even told them where to even put their bags, let alone show them where."

Tamaki's eyes perked up realizing, "follow me!" he ran ahead rapidly, yet again picking up dust, as he led them up to his room, it was the size of 4 of Haruhi's rooms, maybe more.

Haruhi blinked slowly, "this is your room Tamaki Sempai?" she asked curiously, setting her little backpack on the floor, looking around.

Tamaki nodded, "yup, the maids will be bringing in 6 beds and putting them together on the other end of the room so we can all sleep together, won't it be so much fun?" he looked like a little puppy dog with excitement.

Haruhi had to smile, "yeah it'll be cool for all of us to be so close together, that way no one is left out." Tamaki smiled, "oh I knew you would love it my precious little Haruhi!" he hugged her, rubbing his face against her like he use to to with Kyoya.

Kyoya suddenly gave his input, "maybe we should start playing games like we were planning." Tamaki nodded, "yes! Its time to play commoners games!"

The rest of the evening was spent with all the hosts playing commoners games, kick the can, hide and go seek, tag, freeze tag, red light green light, and more.

When it came to supper everyone sat at the fancy dinner table, everyone had a special dish, the covers were lifted and Haruhi's eyes widened, a huge fancy tuna sat on her plate, her eyes glazed over, she was forever in heaven.

After supper the hosts went and changed into their pajamas, Haruhi was a little bashful and while the hosts changed right there in Tamaki's room she went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas, her hair was getting kinda long and she knew the Hosts would be busy so she picked up a pair of scissors and started to cut her own hair, when she THOUGHT it looked fine she made sure all the clippings were cleaned up.

She brushed out her hair one last time then went out to the hosts. They all looked up at her and froze. She looked confused by how they froze until Tamaki got an almost evil look, "you cut your adorable hair?"

Haruhi nodded once, "yeah, it was getting too long." what she didn't know... she cut it the exact way as last time... messy and uneven. In one movement Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her back to the bathroom and started to attack her head with scissors, they were going to fix this.

After 10 minutes they came out with Haruhi, her hair was still short but now it was at least even and looked cute. Tamaki sighed, "oh my dear haruhi... what are we going to do with you." he got everyone to lie down, from left to right it went Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

Haruhi yawned, "you'll have to keep me sempai, cause I'm not leaving any time soon, sorry to tell ya."

Tamaki smiled, "we'll always keep you Haruhi." he leaned down and kissed her gently, silencing her.

For the next 20 minutes a music box Tamaki had brought from France played in the background, Tamaki was the last to get to sleep, and after that, it was silence.

The next day Mori was the first up and he was on the phone all morning. He avoided contact to any of the hosts, including Honey.

Finally when he hung up the Hosts flooded him, waiting for a response. Mori looked at them, tears in his eyes, the first time he had ever showed real weakness, "my mother passed away last night, I wasn't there to make sure she got the care she needed... she probably died alone..."

The look on his face just looked like he was crushed to pieces as he sat down, his head in his hands.

The hosts all surrounded him, a silent comfort. He just shook his head over and over again, "the funeral is tomorrow... will you all come?" Of course all the Hosts said they would.

The next day the entire host club dressed in black, Mori had to make a speech about his mother, during this speech the entirety of the host club couldn't hold back tears, well other then Kyoya, he's the only one.

For the next couple of days the host club did everything they could to keep Mori's mind off his mother, he had never once cried, but he sulked in deep depression more then he did anything else.

They had all vowed no matter the circumstance, they would always be there for each other, and for once it was Mori who needed their help, just like a family they all stood by his side, helping him through his mother's death.

**Well this was not that bad of a chapter, it was actually very long... I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I would like to thank Breaking Benjamin's Dear Agony cd for me being able to write this, if it wasn't for that cd, I would still be in writers block. Thank you all for Reading! I hope I can update soon!**


	8. Amusement Park

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

The afternoon following the death of Mori's mother the hosts distracted him with anything and everything possible, Mori actually smiled a bit. He couldn't help it; the twins fighting over Haruhi and the boss having his little dramatic spells? Who wouldn't laugh?

At this moment Haruhi had kneeled down beside a patch of roses as she leaned forward, smelling on; a look of contentment crossing her face before she looked up to the others, "no life is worth living if you don't stop to smell the roses every once in a while."

She smiled to herself as she carefully reached into the bush, feeling along the rose stem as she grazed over the thorns, drawing minimal blood as she found a clear spot and broke the rose off there, she took out her prize as she spent the next couple of seconds ridding the rose of its thorns carefully, not bothering to pay attention to her lightly bleeding finger.

Haruhi finished clearing up the rose as she wiped the blood from her finger on her jeans before going over to Mori, taking the rose and folding it into his hands with a bright smile, "Tada."

Mori blinked slowly as he stared at the rose, his face softening as he then hugged Haruhi fiercely, "thanks." He said, quiet as usual, as he then released her before taking the rose, breaking off most of the stem only leaving a short stem to it as he then took it and tucked it behind Haruhi's ear, "Tada." He repeated back to her.

Haruhi giggled as she gently touched the rose, feeling the silky petals as she suddenly turned and hurried off, "come on! We can't stick by and smell the roses constantly! That's no fun!" she squealed at them with a bright smile as she led them to where she had planned: The Amusement Park.

The arrived to the boardwalk park as she took out her wallet, ready to pay for everyone as Kyoya shook his head at her, "I'll take it from your debt, allow me to pay for it."

He took out a wallet hidden in a secret compartment of his jacket as he pulled out a 10,000 bank note as he handed it to the teller, "keep the change," and walked inside with the rest of the club following behind him swiftly.

Harahi stared up at him dumbfounded and a little surprised of his generosity as she shook herself out of, running ahead to lead them around, allowing them to explore and ride rides, most of which she stayed off. Hikaru and Tamaki seemed to have the most fun, Kaoru tried but got sick after the first ride, Honey found more interest in the food court, and Mori seemed to enjoy the carnival games; Kyoya just seemed pleased to watch from the side lines, scribbling furiously on his tablet.

Haruhi laughed as Tamaki and Hikaru made their way onto the last ride of the evening: the roller coaster that swirled, twirled, flipped, stalled, whipped, and then looped-d-looped its way home. Kaoru sat beside Haruhi, green but it definitely wasn't from envy.

Honey bounced over as he sat in Haruhi's lap comfortably as Mori finished up his rounds by winning a giant panda. On his back Mori already had a giant pink bunny, a giant brown teddy bear, twin orange tigers, and a black panther.

Soon Hikaru and Tamaki came back as they laughed, high fiving, their faces red with excitement as they ran over, sitting on the bench beside Haruhi and Kaoru, waiting as Mori marched over, handing out the many gifts he held, he gave the Panda to Haruhi, the bunny to Honey, the bear to Tamaki, each of the twins got a tiger, and Kyoya got the panther.

Haruhi hugged the giant panda tightly smiling brightly, "thank you Mori-Sempai." She stood up on her tip toes as she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek before leading everyone out; smiling brightly as the rose in her hair made her pale face seem to glow, her smile infectious as the other hosts couldn't help but to smile themselves.

They all arrived back at Haruhi's home as Haruhi put Tamaki on tea duty, and Honey in charge of ordering the food; seeing as he would eat most of it anyway. She ran into her bed room as she changed efficiently, coming out in a pink sundress that flared at the bottom, her short hair pinned back with a pink barrette and the red rose.

Hikaru blushed as he went over and led her to her seat, helping her settle in as Tamaki brought out the tea set, setting on the table, as he then poured out the tea to everyone. He had just poured the last bit as the treats arrived.

Set upon the table was the tea set, 3 cakes: strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla, cheese and crackers, and finally, fancy tuna. Haruhi nearly squealed as she clapped her hands in delight, smiling brightly at them all, "dig in!" she exclaimed to them all.

Honey obliged as he took a slice of each of the cakes. Mori had a bit of everything, stealing bites of Honey's cake just to annoy the little lad a bit as well. Tamaki focused on the sweets but sampled bits and pieces of the savory section as well. Kyoya focused on the cheese and crackers, only eating a little but making that little last a lot longer than it should. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a plate of the cheese and crackers as well as a slice of vanilla cake. Finally Haruhi kept her focus on the fancy tuna, combining the crackers with her tuna as she gave off a noise of appreciation when she tasted her savory snack, "I'm in heaven.." she whispered

A couple of the hosts laughed softly at her reaction as they finished their snack, laying about the apartment until the evening drew near, Haruhi led everyone to the door as she waved them off. She smiled as they drove from sight, heading to bed as she put her new rose into a vase and her panda resting beside her.

She closed her eyes contently as she fell asleep without a care in the world, she was happy at the moment, she felt nothing could change that, not even the unknown smoke coming from the burning incense on her mother's memorial, especially until a single loud thump knocked the burning stick to the carpeted floor…

* * *

><p><strong>~DUN DUN DUNNNNNN~<strong>

**I think that was pretty good if I do say so myself! 1,900 words! :D and I think that is my longest chapter and the best one I've ever written. Thank you Paramore! :D and I'd like to say this now: I'm sorry I haven't written in quite a while; I'll blame school at the moment because I'm a senior this year(thank god) I have chosen my college and am doing all I can so that I can stay where I am, Calculus is kicking my butt! xD. Thank you all for reading after I've been out for quite a while. I hope to write the next chapter tonight as well just because I've already slept and though its 1 am I am not sleep! :D**


	9. Burn!

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club **

-Previously on Ouran High School Host Club-

Haruhi closed her eyes contently as she fell asleep without a care in the world, she was happy at the moment, she felt nothing could change that, not even the unknown smoke coming from the burning incense on her mother's memorial, especially until a single loud thump knocked the burning stick to the carpeted floor…

The burning stick landed on the carpeted floor as the carpet started to smoke lightly, nothing major just yet. As the central air kicked in, in the apartment, the air fanning the smoke as it added pure oxygen to the mix.

In a quick flash a small flame appeared, sucking up the oxygen as it fanned out, covering the tiny apartment quickly as the fire alarm didn't have much time to start beeping before the plastic started melting.

Neighbors ran down the stairs, away from the heat, as they screamed in panic and worry, no one had seen Haruhi come out. Inside the apartment Haruhi woke with a start as she stared at the fire with wide terrified eyes as she grabbed her bear tightly in her grasp as she buried her face in its head to keep the smoke from entering her lungs.

She ran towards the door, but the entire living room was on fire as she looked around frantically, her only exit was blocked by fire. She bit her lip as she ran quickly, trying to step fast as she ran right through the fire, screaming as her dress caught on fire, she was out the pretty much unaffected door before she knew it as she threw down the bear, beating out the fire on her dress with her hand before running down the steps away from the flames as tears fell down her face in a fast stream.

She collapsed next to the stairs as her neighbors surrounded her, the woman who lived next to her kneeled beside her as she searched her for injuries, biting her lip as she saw all the burns the girl had, her feet, legs, arms, hands, and hair were all scorched/burned. She shooed away the nervous neighbors, "stay back, give her some air," she commanded as she stayed by Haruhi.

A sleek black car appeared as a blonde figure was racing towards the scene even before the car had stopped. Tamaki kneeled beside Haruhi his eyes wide as he saw the shape his Haruhi was in. He blinked at his thought process, his Haruhi? Since when was she his Haruhi? He questioned himself for a moment before he turned his attention back to Haruhi as the other hosts members surrounded, some of their faces showing panic and the others just showing sadness.

The ambulance and fire department arrived as they put out the fire, which had only given the other apartments smoke damage, and the ambulance checked everyone over, bandaging a woman's twisted ankle she had gotten falling down the stairs before they put Haruhi into the back of the ambulance.

Haruhi looked to the hosts before she was put into the ambulance, resting on the gurney, "heh… this is the second time I've been in this position, eh? At least I'm conscious this time…" she whispered softly as they loaded her up.

The ambulance left quickly as the host stopped for a second, shocked that, that had really happened before loading up and following the ambulance to the hospital, but at a slower place, they just didn't want to see Haruhi in the hospital yet again, if they ever saw her attached to all those tubes again, it would be too soon.

They arrived as they went to the waiting room and soon were joined by Ranka who curled up on the bench style seat, afraid of the worse as he tried to calm his nerves by not thinking at all, nothing at all. About 10 minutes later they were led back to the private room where Haruhi lay on the bed unconscious, her hands, forearms, legs, and feet were all wrapped with thick gauze. Her once short silky pixie cut was now a burnt split ended mess.

Ranka sat on the bed beside her as he leaned forward and kissed her head softly, tears streaking down, "I have never been able to protect you Haruhi… I'm sorry… I… I have no excuses. I'm a sorry excuse for a father, aren't I?" he whispered as he stared at his daughter, he should have been there, normal parents are gone during the day and home at night, he was the opposite and since he wasn't there, this had happened to his little girl.

He stroked her burned hair gently before standing up abruptly, leaving the room as emotions crashed through his very being. Tamaki sighed sadly as he went over and sat where Ranka had just been, stroking Haruhi's cheek gently, "it's hard to believe we were just there not 3 hours ago Haruhi, couldn't help but to cause trouble, eh? Been too quiet today hasn't it…" he whispered to her softly.

The hosts sat around the room in various places. Hikaru and Kaoru sat in a corner, Kaoru asleep with his head on Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru's head on top of Kaoru's asleep as well. Kyoya sat in a chair, resting his head back as he nodded off. Mori lied on the floor beside the bed asleep as Honey slept beside him contently. Tamaki was the only one awake as he lied beside Haruhi, not touching her as he spoke softly to her, though she was sound asleep

Ranka entered the room, smiling sadly as he sat in the only free space, a chair right beside Haruhi's bed, "has she responded any?" he questioned in a whisper to Tamaki. Tamaki looked up to him and shook his head, "she has muttered about her mother often though, her latest 4 are all the same, I pick up new things each time, she says something about mom please dad help." He says as he stares at Haruhi, stroking her head gently, his eyes flickering with some odd emotion.

Ranka looked at him and couldn't help but sigh, he knew the emotion well, that was how he always looked at his late wife, and how he looked at her pictures, the loving gaze that doesn't hesitate every time he sees pictures, it lifts his spirit. He looked to Tamaki and smiled sadly, "can you do me a favor Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked up at him a little confused, "of course, what is it Ranka?" he questioned as he then returned his gaze back to Haruhi, his expression softening. Ranka smiled sadly, "I want you to bring Haruhi to live with you, she's not safe by herself, and I'm not responsible enough to keep her with me any longer."

Tamaki looked at him shocked, "but Ranka… are you sure? I mean she's your daughter, can you really just give her up like that?" Ranka nodded sadly, "I have no choice, I'm home when she's away and then she's left alone when I'm at work, I can't take proper care of her when I'm not there for her." He stroked Haruhi's head gently as he pressed at kiss to her forehead.

Tamaki smiled sadly, "she'll always be your daughter but she has a place at my house if you wish to continue on with this." Ranka nodded, "I'll keep her close to me always, but she's safer going with you." He said with finality as he stood up kissing Haruhi's head gently, "watch after her Tamaki." He demanded before leaving.

Tamaki sighed as he stroked Haruhi's hair gently as he stared at her, leaning down as he gently pressed his lips against hers, his eyes closing as Haruhi's fluttered open, widening for a second before she leaned forward just a bit, kissing him back, forgetting for the moment of her burns.

Tamaki pulled back blushing brightly as he blinked down at her, "you're awake… how are you feeling?" he asked as he coughed uncomfortably. Haruhi bit her lip as her face flared a light red, "I'm better now that I have the pain killers," she whispered up to him.

Tamaki nodded as he got up slowly, calling in the nurse who came in and checked Haruhi over slowly, careful of her feet and hands mainly, "alright sweetheart, you'll be here for the night, we'll see how your wounds are healing tomorrow, if they are healing fine you will head home, if not we'll move you to a more private room."

Haruhi nodded simply, "thank you." She whispered to the kind nurse but she couldn't keep her gaze from going to Tamaki as she gazed at him, blushing softly. Tamaki laughed softly as the nurse left, "well Haruhi, we'll wait and see, perhaps you will come home tomorrow, but… Your father wants you to come home with me; you'll be staying with me, he feels you need to have someone to help you when you need it since he's not home when you are."

Haruhi frowned, "so you guys decided where I was going to go without even asking me?" she questioned as she gave him an accusatory stare, "you two have no right!" she sat up in bed slowly, groaning in pain, "ow…" Tamaki sighed and had her lie back down, "I'm sorry it's just what your father wants Haruhi… Can you trust him? He only wants what's best for you."

Haruhi huffed softly, "he's getting an earful next time I see him… He better be prepared." She said with a bit of evil tone, chewing on her lip a bit annoyed. Tamaki sighed, "I'm sorry…" that was really all he could say.

The rest of the night Haruhi and Tamaki sat up and talked calmly about various things, eventually waking up the other hosts to join into the conversation but they just had their fun time in talking back and forth amongst each other as they always did.

**The end! Well not THE end but the end of this chapter! :D I wanted to spice it up… I'll be changing the name, because it's no longer solely about the original accident. I wanted your opinion on this… Should I continue but soon there will be a time skip in which in that time skip "something" goes on between Haruhi and Tamaki and I'll leave that "something" to your imagination because I'm tempted to add a baby to the mix xD I've been going baby crazy lately!**


	10. Oh Baby!

**Okay well… it's been a year…. There is no way I can apologize to you my readers about all the time I've used on anything but this…. For this was one of my favorite stories for the longest time…. I will try and jump back on it and I only hope that you all will accept my story as it is, and will not mind reading it, despite the length of time it took me to update… :c On better news! I am college, I go to school full time but it seems full time still leaves time for writing so I'm hopeful I can dive back into this series… Pre-Vet major is killer but I can do it! :D!**

* * *

><p>A brunette figure sat curled on the bench seat of a window, her pink nightgown covered her feet and cloaked her body in its cotton warmth. The figure stared out the window with wonderment, the winter had final come, and snow fell lazily out the window, coating the window sill and the ground with its white sheen. Despite the chilly world outside her window, the female could not be bothered with such trivial matters such as that, especially when she had a new person to worry for. Her hand went to her stomach, though she had yet to reveal she was with child to anyone other than herself she found herself joyful despite the awaiting trials and tribulations she would have to face.<p>

It had been an entire five months since she, Haruhi Fujioka, had been burned and then moved to live with Tamaki, during that five months she had grown closer and closer to him until their current situation came about, their stupid decisions had ended with something as beautiful as the life that currently formed in her stomach. Their first time had resulted in the production of the miracle and she didn't have the heart to tell anyone just yet, despite the fact she shared a bed with Tamaki she found herself wary, she didn't know if Tamaki would accept their child, if he would force her to leave. She began to chew on her lip, worries now crushing down on her and dampening her spirit instantly. With the shake of the head she reached up to touch the ends of her hair, despite the burning torment her hair was subjected to, her hair now stood at its original length it had been before the fire, allowing her to pin back her bangs in her normal fashion, though she knew how much Tamaki wished for her to have her long hair she knew it would be quite the long time before that would be achieved.

The five foot 1 woman turned and left her perch, leaving the wondrous sight of the snow behind her in exchange for the sight of the father of her child standing in the doorway, his eyes lit up in joy, simply because he caught eye of her. Haruhi smiled softly before she walked forward towards Tamaki, only to be met halfway, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace, the arms like home to the lost girl. With a few calming breaths Haruhi moved from his arms and took his hand, only to begin to lead him to the bed, "I need to speak with you on an important matter…" she murmured softly before she found herself sitting on the bed, Tamaki sitting beside her with a worried look clouding his beautiful blue eyes.

With a deep breath, Haruhi began to speak, her voice barely above a whisper, as she explained her current situation, of despite their hope that it would not have happened, that the life forming within her was happening, and was definitely growing. After her explaination to Tamaki everything was silent, deathly so, the now 17 year old sitting across from her found his entire world rerouted and turned in different directions, although he knew nothing was ruined, simply a little mixed up, despite the voices that ran through his head. Seconds ticked by, which soon became minutes and even close to an hour before Tamaki spoke, blinking his eyes slowly, "We're going to have a baby?" He questioned, almost hesitant in asking. Haruhi gave a slight nod of the head, bowing her head slightly, "we're going to have a baby… a perfect combination of you and I." she placed a hand on her stomach only to have his joined on top of hers, interlacing their fingers gently before a breathtaking smile appeared on his face, all else was lost when that wonderful expression appeared on his face.

Tamaki found himself lost in the wonderment, his seed, his growing child, now rested inside of Haruhi. He leaned forward and pressed his cheek against her stomach, as though that would connect him even further to the growing infant, "hi little one… I'm your daddy… I know you weren't planned but we're going to make sure you will be safe, you will not come into this world afraid, we will protect you…" he drew to silence then, simply closing his eyes in contentment, his head moving from her stomach to press his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, her body brought close to his in a supportive embrace. With the touch of Tamaki, despite all of her previous worries, each and every one of them seemed to leak away and her body relaxed, curling to him calmly before her eyes lifted to meet his, where his eyes had been clouded with worry, they were now bright and twinkled in the dim lighting, the excitement radiating off of them.

* * *

><p><strong>So well… that's it for now…. I guess you could say Quality over Quantity for this one… the next one should happen soon… I just have to y'know pop it out… Hope you like where I took the story… I just didn't know what else to do besides this… hope you enjoy!<strong>


	11. Baby Talk

AN: Soooo… been a while eh? Heh… yeah I know I have no excuse ;-; Buttt I decided to begin writing this again… I've lost a lot of my drive for writing… and I think I'm going to update the first chapters as well, I read the first chapter today and I realized… its total shit. I'm going to be updating the chapters as I see fit, the plot shouldn't change, but still… it will hopefully be better than the garbage currently up… Chapter 10 shows my current ability in typing… so I hope to get them all to that level and higher in writing capability… so… heres to trying. For those of you still reading, thank you so much, I only hope I can get this story to the correct standing it needs.

A few weeks after Haruhi's announcement to Tamaki of their growing child it was time for the rest of the host club to find out, Haruhi fidgeted nervously in her chair, nearly bouncing from her nerves, as the hosts filed into the music room, each of them taking a seat on the various chairs and lounges in a small square around a coffee table with sweets and drinks made by Haruhi herself.

When the club members were settled and had begun to eat the treats Haruhi cleared her throat softly, drawing the club's attention back to her, a soft smile of nervousness forming on her face as she began to play with her own fingers, simply fidgeting, "I have asked you all to come for a reason…. Simply to announce something."

Before she continued she quickly reached over and grabbed onto Tamaki's hand tightly, her heart rate picking up as she tried to calm it down, knowing it wasn't good for the baby. She sighed before finally speaking once again, "I am with Tamaki's child…" She spoke softly, flinching when she heard a squeal of excitement come from Honey as he launched himself over, staring at her stomach intently, "there's a baby in there?" He questioned curiously.

The other hosts members a bit quieter, well most were, until Hikaru finally spoke up, "No way… you…. You're pregnant Haruhi?" His face began to turn an odd shade of red as Kaoru spoke up quickly, "do you plan on keeping it?" He questioned softly.

When Haruhi nodded hesitantly that was when Hikaru exploded, his voice coming out in a yell, "how can you be so stupid, you're going to ruin your future this way! You're a teenager, you can't handle a baby you morons." Haruhi tightened her fists as she stood slowly, staring at Hikaru intensely, "Hikaru…. I may be young but I will not punish a baby for an accident. We were using protection but against all odds it happened, but it's too late now to stop it from happening, this baby is growing already, I'm nearly 15 weeks already, we are a month away from knowing a gender, 5 weeks shy of being halfway through. Though you may not approve this baby is coming no matter what."

Haruhi turned and left the room then, excusing herself to go sit outside, sitting under a bench beneath a tree as she rubbed the small baby bump already forming, tears trailing down her cheeks before soft sobs erupted from her small form.

Hikaru stared after Haruhi, simply staring, before it was Tamaki himself who shoved him forward, "go talk to her, apologize, do something, and leave your judgment behind, she already hates herself enough already."

Hikaru grimaced softly before walking after Haruhi, following the whispering voices and what they said about a boy crying on a bench before he did stumble upon Haruhi, a sigh leaving his lips before he sat on the bench beside her, rubbing her back gently, "I'm sorry… that was heartless of me. This baby, though an accident, won't ruin everything, just change things."

Haruhi nodded softly, sniffling from her tears before she calmed down enough to speak once again, "apology accepted." She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, their silence companionable before all too soon they stood and returned to the host club where now a celebration took place, a gleeful congratulation on a new life coming to the world.

~Time skip, a month~

Haruhi whined as she stared at her growing stomach, today, after wearing loose fitting clothing and tummy controlling pants for the past month, she was going to wear a dress, one that helped to extenuate her slowly growing stomach, today was the date she would come out as both a girl and as pregnant to Ouran Academy.

She finished putting the small curls into her hair, a small smile coming over her face when Tamaki's arms wrapped around her swollen middle, rubbing her stomach softly, "Hey little one, today's the day, everyone's going to know you exist… and then tomorrow we found out if you're daddy's little girl or momma's little man," he spoke to her stomach, staring down at Haruhi adoringly.

Haruhi blushed but turned to look at Tamaki before she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his firmly, a soft sigh escaping as she soon relaxed, all the tension escaping her with that one kiss. Tamaki chuckled softly, "come now, love, let us get to school and face the masses."

Tamaki led Haruhi to the car, handing her inside before soon slipping in beside her, holding onto her hand, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb calmly.

All too soon for Haruhi they arrived at the Academy and the two were forced to climb out of the car, Tamaki holding her hand tightly when she hesitated and pulling her along slightly, having her walk forward by his side, walking with her until they reached the very middle of campus.

Suddenly he stopped, and being his usual flamboyant self he kneeled down beside her stomach, his hand rubbing her stomach as his ear pressed to her preggo belly, and of course this attracted the attention of many, within three minutes most of Ouran knew what was going on, and within three minutes Haruhi was sure she was going to die.

Already she received horrible looks from girls because of the male who currently kneeled beside her, nuzzling her belly like it was already a baby in his arms, cooing and talking to it. Though Haruhi quickly put a stop to that.

The day was more or less uneventful, only a few people commented or really asked, most had gone to Kyoya, who had briefed them on the situation, leaving Haruhi with a little peace, at least for that moment.

~A day later~

Haruhi sat in her doctor's office, tightly holding Tamaki's hand as she smiled nervously, today was the day, boy or girl? She was ready to know.

Soon they were called back and Haruhi was put on the table, her shirt lifted to show her growing baby bump, and soon the cold gel was placed on her stomach.

Haruhi stared at the screen intently, listening silently as the doctor counted off toes and fingers before the doctor looked to them both, "now do you wish to know the gender?" Haruhi and Tamaki began to nod eagerly, causing the doctor to laugh softly, "alright, so… seems its in a good position.. now lets see here…"

The doctor when silent as she concentrated on the picture before she turned to the both of them, pointing to the screen before finally saying, "from what I am seeing, you have a healthy, growing baby…." She paused then for dramatic effect before she continued to speak, "Boy."

Haruhi let out a little squeal of excitement, looking up at Tamaki with wide eyes, "it's a boy… a son… oh my god…" She whispered tearfully, as she was quickly enveloped by Tamaki in a hug, the doctor already wiping off the gel from Haruhi's stomach as she handed a picture of the proof to the huddled couple, smiling to herself as they left, both of them nearly buzzing with excitement.

AN: Goddd…. Still… please forgive me xDDD I'm going to TRY to do better… just… yeah… no excuses… this chapter wasn't my favorite, mainly all plot stuff, just trying to get to the babylicious stuff :D Anyway… Remember to Review, please… I… I just want to know if this story is still worth working on… so… yeah ^^;;;


	12. Surprise!

….. So I kinda changed my path again…. Sorry not sorry?

Do not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

After their twentieth-week ultrasound Haruhi seemed more relaxed, most time outside of school and host club was spent preparing for their infant son. It was two weeks after their ultrasound that Haruhi felt the first movement, a soft fluttering at the top of her stomach. It was only a few short hours later that she felt the baby move once again, though this time she was able to catch Tamaki during it, having the new father come to feel his babe moving inside her.

Instantly Tamaki began to ooh and aah at the life, though he could barely feel the small flutters his utter amazement at the situation kept him from being concerned by such a frivolous thing. Haruhi smiled down at him as she watched him speaking to her stomach, though her smile disappeared into a mask of concern when a second flutter joined the first, this one close to the top of her stomach rather than down low where the baby currently rested. Though she shook her head, certain everything was okay, perhaps it was gas.

Though the peculiarity of the situation continued after that, near everyday she would feel her baby in different places, and sometimes at the same time, though she did not voice her concern to Tamaki, instead, scheduled her own appointment to the doctor to check herself, the spring festival was just beginning and she knew of the torment he was to go through in the name of the host club and she did not wish to add to his stress.

Upon arriving at the clinic, Haruhi signed in before waiting, keeping herself busy with a book and the occasional text to her host friends. Though luck was on her side as half an hour later she found herself in the patient room and began to explain to the doctor what she had felt, giving examples of the various times it had happened, only for him to stand, excusing himself without much of a response, and leaving, only to come back moments later with an ultrasound machine, wasting no time in beginning the ultrasound.

The doctor began to hum lightly at what he saw, a soft scowl on his face, "it seems you did have a cause, Miss Fujioka, now see here is your little boy," he pointed to one blob, making a mark on the screen, he then moved the wand to the other side of her stomach before he pointed again to the screen, "now these are your sons feet, we're looking at him from this angle because it seems right behind him, " he moved his finger a bit to the left to point at a second shadowed blob, "this right here seems to be your baby girl, while she's a bit smaller, she seems to be well within normal range, though it seems your boy is very good at casting shadows on the poor dear."

The doctor made a few more notes on the ultrasound and printed off various copies to prove the existence of the twin before Haruhi was allowed to leave, her eyes wide and a bit frightened at the prospect just given to her, like she was on autopilot, Haruhi took the bus back into town and make the short walk to Tamaki's home, she was greeted by mostly silence upon her arrival, Tamaki still busy with the host club, leaving Haruhi alone with her thoughts and imagination as she sat in the nursery, she was lucky to have not painted yet, new ideas began to flow through her head, a half and half nursery, purple on one side, like Tamaki's eyes, and a blue on the other, like the uniform she wore every day to Ouran Academy, the layout of the room came to her easily as she quickly jotted down sketches of her mental map, the ultrasound pictures sitting just to her right as she did so.

It was only a few hour later that Tamaki arrived home, the eccentric blonde making quite the scene upon his entrance, though he was disappointed to not see Haruhi within eyesight. Upon a quick once over of the mansion he was able to find her in the nursery, clearing his throat upon his entry to announce his presence. Haruhi looked up, her eyes widening momentarily before a soft smile broke across her face, "Tamaki Sempai, you're home, great, I have to tell you something." She began to pat the floor beside her, inviting him to sit beside her, which he did of course. Once he had settled beside her, Haruhi took a calming breath, concentrating on what she did, "first, I want to tell you I went to the doctor today, we're fine, but I did need to go… but the reason why is because for a few days I've felt the baby fluttering too much in too many places at the same time… when I went in the doctor gave me another ultrasound and he found this…" she handed him a ultrasound that clearly showed the profiles of both babies, "they're twins, a boy and a girl, our little man was hiding his sister." She whispered softly, staring at him nervously.

Tamaki seemed to freeze for a moment, staring at the picture blankly, "a boy and a girl?" Haruhi nodded, biting on her lower lip. A smile broke across Tamaki's face as he chuckled softly, "you've been away from the commoner's market far too long, you missed the two for one deals so much your body had to make one." He joked softly, his arms wrapping around her firmly, leaving kisses across her cheek gently.

SO GUYS, YEAH ITS BEEN A WHILE, HOW ARE YA DOIN, YEAH I HAVE NO EXCUSES BUT HIDY HIDY HO.


End file.
